Electrolysis of water results in oxyhydrogen (i.e., HHO or Hydroxy gas), water vapor and few water drops. Oxyhydrogen has high commercial value. For example, the high combustibility of the oxyhydrogen which when introduced into cylinders may lead to effects of high-efficiency combustion and clearance of carbon deposit in an engine. Another example is an oxyhydrogen torch which burns hydrogen with oxygen for welding purposes. Recently, the oxyhydrogen is purified and is to be inhaled directly, or is to be mixed with distilled water to result in hydrogen water for use in human body so as to achieve an effect of health care. These examples are common applications of oxyhydrogen.
However, during the process of generating the oxyhydrogen by applying a voltage to an electrolytic cell for electrolysis of water, the electrolytic cell often overheats due to continuous usage. Under this circumstance, function of the electrolytic cell may degenerate, and the proportion of water vapor generated by the electrolytic cell is far greater than that of the oxyhydrogen generated thereby.